This invention relates generally to squeeze bottle spray dispensers, and more particularly to dispensers of the type wherein the spray discharge has a particular characteristic or quality.
In the past a number of squeeze bottle dispensers have been proposed and produced. While conventional squeeze bottles incorporating merely a flexible walled container and spray nozzle generally operated satisfactorily, they all suffered a distinct disadvantage. The velocity and degree of fineness of the spray discharge were largely dependent upon the force with which the container wall was squeezed. Generally speaking, a relatively large squeezing force produced a higher velocity and a finer spray than a lesser squeezing force. In addition, since it was not possible to develop an instantaneous pressurizing of the container, the initial discharge from the dispenser (for the first fraction of a second) was in the form of relatively large droplets which were discharged at a rather low velocity. Similarly, at the end of the discharge when the squeezing force was removed, the spray velocity decreased gradually rather than halting abruptly, thus again giving rise to the formation of large droplets. Thus, a desirable high velocity, fine mist spray characteristic was not attainable at either the beginning or the end of the spray discharge interval.
Another construction involved a valved squeeze bottle wherein the valve was operated by the movement of one portion of the bottle wall (the bottom) when another portion of the wall was squeezed. Such a dispenser was adapted to produce a puff-type discharge. While this type of device generally operated in a satisfactory manner, the movement of the valve was found to be critical, and the tolerances required for realizing satisfactory operation of the squeeze bottle were rather strict.